


【锤基】一只猫

by yasedelin



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 22:44:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasedelin/pseuds/yasedelin
Summary: 第一人称视角所看到的锤基，短篇。





	【锤基】一只猫

我院子来了一只猫，这是个很奇怪的现象。动物们都会各自划分地盘，附近的野猫通常不会在我的院子里出现，因为这栋房子的另一个租客有一只大狗，导盲犬，金毛，壮实得像头小牛，足够威慑周围的野生猫和狗。  
但那只大狗是个不折不扣的好脾气，每天清晨会自己在院子里巡逻，从不对送报纸或牛奶的工人们乱吠，他们总是把报纸和牛奶直接交给它，因为它会把它们叼进厨房。  
然而那只猫就那么的出现了。  
它把一只死老鼠放在我的厨房门口，端坐在台阶上，仰着头盯着我，那傲慢的神态活像是：“嘿愚蠢的人类，这是我的房租，放我进来统治你们。”  
天知道我忍住多大的恶心才把那具老鼠的尸体弄到外面的垃圾桶里去，然后又花了多大的力气和一只黑猫决斗——它抓过老鼠！必须洗澡！  
我和那只猫开始相互憎恨，它会把桌子上所有易碎物品推下去，打开冰箱偷吃三文鱼和鸡肉，但它的食量并不大，吃不完的时候，它就带着它们去院子里，扔进那只狗的食盆，但那只导盲犬受过极好的训练，它对这个黑漆漆的，毛茸茸的，又邪恶又诱惑的小恶魔所做的一切都视而不见，有时候猫在院子里晒太阳，睡在它头上或者肚子上，弯曲着腿翻着肚皮，呼噜呼噜，金毛也一动不动地任它去。  
晚上猫会溜出去和附近的猫狗打架，夜里我常常能听见远处传来的凄厉的动物们的惨叫声。毫不意外这个暴君正在征服这片街区，因为一周后，那些半夜里总是把包好的垃圾翻得乱糟糟的野猫野狗们再也没有出现过。  
但某天它的征战受到了挫折，像一个战败的逃兵那样回来了。那天早晨它没有故意在我闹钟响前跳上床来踩我的脸，等我揉着朦胧的睡眼在闹铃声中醒来时，发现它缩在我的窗台上，毛皮凌乱，不知道是谁的血粘着那身总是油光发亮的毛发，看起来又狼狈又可怜。我将它抱进来，安慰地给它开了个罐头，它坐起来闷闷不乐地舔了两口，又趴下了。  
它大概只是打输了，只有三条浅浅的挠伤，身上的血应该都是它对手的，找出医疗箱给它做了伤口消毒，又抹了点药膏，我踩着拖鞋挪进盥洗室刷牙洗脸，琢磨着是不是该请假带它去兽医那儿看看，顺便打个疫苗，预约时间给它做个绝育——我可不想来年的春天再迎接一群小暴君。  
等我出来时，那只金毛抖着毛皮欢快地在厨房的玻璃门外摇着尾巴，我才开了一点小缝隙，它就迫不及待地挤进来了，吧嗒吧嗒地跑进房间，用湿润的鼻尖拱了拱在地毯上摊成一滩的猫，接着刷拉拉地给它舔毛。  
本来一脸生无可恋的暴君瞬间从地毯上蹦起来了，它弓起背，呼哧呼哧地哈气凶那只好心的大狗。  
看它这么有活力，我摇了摇头，把见兽医的时间挪到周末，拎起包爬去上班，屈服于房贷和食物的压力，这个月还要加上给猫做绝育手术的支出，我的钱包在泣血。  
那天晚上我做了个奇怪的梦，梦见两个穿得活像是莎士比亚歌剧演员的男人在我院子里吵架，或者说只是单方面的吵。  
黑发的纤细青年脾气尤其暴躁，他在愤怒地跳脚：“要不是你，我们怎么又落到这鬼地方来！”  
金发的大个子说：“弟弟，别生气，父亲给我们的惩罚已经结束了，我们回家吧。”  
黑发的青年依旧不依不饶：“我还咬过老鼠！恶心的老鼠！我要杀了你Thor！”  
那个被称作Thor的男人用一个深吻结束了这场对话，他们在一道光中消失了。  
第二天，另一个房间的那个瞎眼的中年男人来向我告别，说他要回老家了，我们结算了这个月的房租和水电，送他出去时，我发现他的导盲犬不在那儿。  
而那只黑猫再也没来过。


End file.
